


How Can I Refuse?

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barbie Movies Go With Everything, Gen, Implied Primary School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's best quoted from the fic request itself: "gold silver and a two man production of barbie the princess and the pauper"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Refuse?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultimatle).



> this took about 10mins but nothing can take my love for atle ultimatle away

Five-year-old Gold and Silver had just finished watching Silver’s favourite movie together when Gold pointed seriously at the TV screen and declared, “I wanna do that.”

“Be on TV?” Silver asked.

“No!” Gold cried. “That movie. I wanna do _that_.”

And so, over the course of the next week (which is about six months in five-year-old time), the two learnt the movie by heart (relative to a five-year-old’s mind, of course). Gold decided they were so good, they had to show it to their parents.

They did, their parents humoured them (especially Giovanni), and that should’ve been the end of that.

But it wasn’t.

Because Giovanni humoured them so much he recorded the incident.

And thus, eleven years later, Green and Red stood before them, holding up the DVD with the biggest shit-eating grin imaginable.

“Listen up, nerds, gimme your lunch money for the next two weeks or I’m showing this to everybody,” Green said.

“Make it three weeks,” Red suggested. “Pika needs a new scarf.”

“Pika doesn’t wear scarves,” Gold said weakly.

Red shrugged. “He could.”

Gold looked at Silver in alarm. Silver looked back and shrugged.

“What’s with that attitude, huh?!” Gold cried.

Silver shrugged again. “How can we refuse?”


End file.
